Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Voice Actors I noticed something about the voice actors section. It just seems to be a list of people who are doing yet-to-be specified roles in MW2. Is it really necessary? I would suggest that we archive that (for safekeeping), and then, when specific voices have been confirmed, add the actors' names to their respective character bios. That, or just scrap the entire section entirely, because it's more trivia than anything else. Just a thought. Legoland12342 17:38, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Task Force 141 (continued) Previous entries from section: In the video in the above section, 402 says that the Task Force's number changes depending on who is leading the team. Can we assume that SAS leads TF 141? I'm not sure if this has been properly addressed, but it seems like a big thing to have overlooked. Sorry if I'm not being specific enough, I just ate and it's getting late. Chief z 11:33, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ''Since when does TF 141 have "British Navy Special Boat Service, United States Naval Special Warfare Development Group, Spetznaz and other European special forces" in it. Someone should change that on the TF 141 page. (unknown poster) Continued section: Not trying to sound negative or anything, but I am curious as to the source of the SEAL/DEVGRU operator on the page, and the fact that the intro to said article even gives the fact that DEVGRU are part of the task force. This is because I have not seen any official proof of any SEALs or DEVGRU operators anywhere. The only thing closest is the fact that one of the levels is named after a motto for the SEAL training. (Look here for more info on the level name.) Attack Rhino 11:12, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure that takedown was the first level, not cliffhanger. I think I heard Robert Bowling say this. Well it is interesting to note that the Easy Day was Yesterday is the level before the Gulag. So maybe TF 141 gets help from the SEALS, IDK but yeah it's worth looking into. It should be easier to know the level order now that we have the achievement list. Also please remember to sign your posts! PhantBat 11:26, October 17, 2009 (UTC) There is DEFINITLY divers of some kind in this game, either SEALs or SBS. The reveal trailer had soldiers in scuba suits, and there was another picture of a soldier in a wetsuit on Modernwarfare247. OmgHAX! 14:43, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Not really to counter-point you, but the SAS and Delta are/can be both trained for underwater missions, that is not to say that it would make much more sense to have the SEALs/DEVGRU and or the SBS doing those missions. Attack Rhino 22:30, October 17, 2009 (UTC) the underwater mission is a spec ops mission i think and the divers are seals (im pretty sure i remember hearing this but i dont remember where) the TF 141 page is fucked up someone should fix it up and get rid of all the stupid bullshit thats on it. Level Order Since we have the achievement list, I think we can see which levels are related to one another. I think the order is like this (correct me if I'm wrong: *S.S.D.D (first mission possibly training mission because there is another time achievement like COD4, plus it's an abbreviation like FNG) *Team Player *Cliffhanger *Takedown *The Hornet's Nest *The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday *The Gulag *Contingency *Of Their Own Accord *Second Sun *Whiskey Hotel *Loose Ends *The Enemy of My Enemy *Just Like Old Times *Endgame Call of Duty 4 had about 21 Single Player levels, I am missing a few in order. What do you guys think? PhantBat 11:40, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Endgame-Game Over Anyone else catch that? MrJoe95 17:35, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Just like old times - possible Flashback to CoD4 - Anyone else catch that? 18:21, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I caught that. Did make me think of a flashback, or maybe that is when you play a level with Price or someone else from the old times, dunno. Also, I completely agree with you Mr. Joe, it seems like it will me something like that, just hopefully not with everyone dying again. Attack Rhino 22:33, October 17, 2009 (UTC) : If you ask me, Just Like Old Times seems like you're gonna be doing something similar from CoD4 (another jeep escape?) Chief z 07:24, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :I doubt it's a flashback mission, maybe it's one where Soap and Price team up aganist Makarov. PhantBat 12:51, October 18, 2009 (UTC) S.S.D.D. is from Stephen King's book Dreamcatcher. it means "same shit different day" (find it on wikipedia). that might be where its from. and "of their own accord" is the us army rangers motto. just like old times seems too close to the end of the campaign to be a flashback mission I instantly caught the SSDD - FNG thing. It definitely seems like they're reusing ideas from the first game. And second sun - Tatooine? (XD) And I noticed you didn't include International Space Station on the list. It was leaked somewhere, but I can't remember where... MrJoe95 03:43, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :I did not ad it because we do not know where it fits in, timeline wise same with "desert". PhantBat 12:51, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :The only thing missing is some blue milk, hehe. Chief z 07:24, October 18, 2009 (UTC) If this level order is correct, it looks like Act 1 ends with "The Gulag" and Act 2 ends with "Whiskey Hotel." Chief z 22:15, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Length of Conflict in Modern Warfare 2? I know that in COD4 the game took place over the period of 6 days, but will it be the same with Modern Warfare 2? PhantBat 13:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :I do not think so, look how many different places they have to go to: Washington DC, Afghanistan, Kazakhstan(?), the Siberian Gulags, Rio, etc, etc. I do not think they could do that if that time, unless the devs had you controlling three plus people. Attack Rhino 22:38, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::The developers already confirmed you're going to play as people other than Roach on GTtv. Although they didn't say exactly how many characters that are playable, there's more than one, for certain. StrikeEnd Offical PC date Robert Bowling (Fourzerotwo) Has just tweeted that not only will Modern Warfare 2 not be delayed for the PC, the PC will also be getting prestige mode and loads of steam support! Yes! MrJoe95 17:34, October 17, 2009 (UTC) But there will be no dedicated servers and maybe even no mods or custom maps, meaning that it will be exactly the same as the console version just with mouse and keyboard. Really sucks for the PC players. Imrlybord7 21:52, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Bastards!!! Nah, just kidding. : ) Seriousy though, it is annoying that they will make no mods or anything for us, at least there will be such a huge community around this, that there will be (hopefully) really good third-party mods up in no time. Attack Rhino 22:42, October 17, 2009 (UTC) P.S. How do you do a smiley? Thanks. I hope it wont be like Xbox where you have to pay for everything. 23:09, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :For what I know, that generally does not happen for the PC ports of the game, just for the consoles. Attack Rhino 00:06, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, PC players will now have to pay for maps like everyone else. PC players usualy don't have pay for map packs, so even if they take away the mods PC players will probably still get the map packs for free. 15:52, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Taking away half the computer appeal with no mods... Maybe they're doing that on Purpose? MrJoe95 01:03, October 18, 2009 (UTC) The reason why the 1.6 patch/variety map pack was for free on the PC was because Nvidia sponsored it. If you ask me, they would be foolish not to sponsor map packs coming out for MW2 simply based on the number of pre-orders alone. 18:24, October 18, 2009 (UTC) It dont matter if we pc players have to pay for maps cause its quite obvious that people will crack the maps and put them on the internet for free it happens with everything including games and that is why pc is superior compared to the 360 and ps3 ?WhIpSnAp? 21:13, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Also, there is going to be some news about the number of pre-orders cancelled for the PC due to the lack of dedicated servers. Maybe MW2 will make history as the highest pre-order cancellation as well as the highest pre-order profit. : Yeah than they get all those cancellations back when they buy the game at release date. IW shouldnt give in to this, its like terrorists, you dont give in to them. It would set a bad example. And first off you cant crack maps and put them in it lol, punkbuster doesnt just stop the cheaters it stopped the illegal downloaders too. Which includes maps The PC community isn't taking this to well check out this video I found (Warning contains strong lanuage!) 1:26, October 19, 2009 (UTC) thumb|250px|left|PC users reaction So Cod1, you wasted my time with someone who thinks they can take down one of the biggest game names ever by a PETITION? ~~Slowrider7~~ I'm sorry if it "wasted your time" this is just an example of how most of the PC community is feeling right now. 2:20, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ///Joking.jpg ----Slowrider7 A new multiplayer map dubber by Modern247 as "rust" Not fully confirmed. http://www.modernwarfare247.com/news/new-surprize-attack-mw2-video what do you think? Ferrariguy1000 21:02, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I'd say real. Imrlybord7 21:51, October 17, 2009 (UTC) The screens look the like part of the AC-130 video J-money 18:24, October 17, 2009 (UTC) That's what the article says. Ferrariguy1000 22:51, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Can anyone tell what guns are in there? Any new ones? Imrlybord7 00:58, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, it looks like weapons that were already confirmed. Here's what I got: *UMP *AT4 *RPG *L86 *44 Mag *SPAS-12 But on picture 11, the guy on the bottom right seems to be holding the standard MP5. Thoughts? Chief z 07:16, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Nah, I'm pretty sure that's a UMP. Imrlybord7 18:05, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::You're right. I found a bigger version of the video and at that part the gun's mag is straight. Chief z 10:04, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I dunno, looks like they only used all the default classes. OmgHAX! 16:01, October 18, 2009 (UTC) EOTech in Multiplayer? (speculation) http://www.modernwarfare247.com/images/articles/surprize-attack-rust-preview/06.jpg This pic looks like a EOTech. It is taken off the new suspected multiplayer map "rust". Ferrariguy1000 21:04, October 17, 2009 (UTC) EOTech was confirmed for MP a long time ago. Imrlybord7 21:51, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :That, I didn't know. It's not that I don't trust you, but I'm curious: where did you hear this? Ferrariguy1000 22:07, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Towards the beginning of MW2's publicity, 402 talked about customizing your guns more and specifically mentioned the EOTech. Also, that Eismile (or whatever his name is) guy recently said that everything from SP will be in MP. Imrlybord7 22:34, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Nice! Thanks for the info. :) Ferrariguy1000 19:28, October 18, 2009 (UTC) its called the holographic on weapon pickups. OmgHAX! 00:17, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Prisoner *627 is Captain Price? In the Infamy trailer look at the part when the guy in chains is strangling the ultranationalist, his nose and his moustache are unmistakable. Also, look at the parts when he (Captain Price) is jumping off of the dam wall, looks pretty much the same, also when you're in the speedboat, his bald patch is visible beneath his hat. User:Outlaw 2-5 :The speedboat mission might be "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday", since it is before The Gulag, of course that's if you believe Soap rescues Price. PhantBat 12:53, October 18, 2009 (UTC) the guy jumping off the dam/bridge is soap (theres an achievement soap on a roap) not price Soap on a rope refers to all the TF141 guys getting airlifted out of the Gulag, its from the reveal trailer. OmgHAX! 15:43, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Surprize Attack Rust Gameplay video Here it is. Nothing new confirmed, but at least it is new footage. Unfortunately, it looks like player models will still do that idiotic looking around thing. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_EvrZlX3I0 Imrlybord7 19:44, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Shepherd/Roach (continued) Previous entries from section if shepherd is an army ranger hes not gonna train roach because roach is british. someone should fix that on shepherds page. the achievment "become part of shepherds elite unit" will mean that you fight as an army ranger and IW wouldnt make you fight as two americans. so roach is british and u also play as an army ranger. therefore shepherd does not train roach but trains the army ranger u will play as in addition to roach. Not Necessarily, We have no idea what Nationality Roach is. PhantBat 20:28, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ''Task force 141 is a multinational force. Roach could be American or Iraqi for all we know. ''20:33, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Roach is most likely SAS if he and Soap do a solo mission in Cliffhanger. But more importantly, Roach isn't the only playable character. The rangers probably are a seperate campaign from TF 141. OmgHAX! 21:27, October 16, 2009 (UTC) yea and the ranger you will fight as is the one who will be trained by shepherd...roach isn't gonna be trained by shepherd There might also be a SEAL mission, or one you are playing with SEALs (or possibly DEVGRU), look here. Also, this is ''my reasoning on why Roach would only be SAS. Attack Rhino 02:33, October 17, 2009 (UTC)'' Continued section Has it been confirmed that Shepherd does train Roach? If so, that means he is a Ranger, if not, it is becoming increasing annoying that people keep adding the fact that he trains Roach, from what I have seen no proof. Attack Rhino 23:42, October 18, 2009 (UTC) No, there's been no confirmation. The first mention of sheperd is from the achievements. However, one of the voice actors says his character trains the player, and he's a ranger. Ergo, Sheperd is a ranger. OmgHAX! 00:36, October 19, 2009 (UTC) It has been confirmed that there will be multiple playable characters, so we don't know that you play as Roach in the training mission. Speculation about this should just die; we don't have nearly enough information at our disposal to infer anything from this. Imrlybord7 01:45, October 19, 2009 (UTC) roach is british get over it everyone. its confirmed because he is not a ranger so therefore he must be british. What the hell are you talking about? It was never confirmed that he wasn't a Ranger, and for all we know there are other countries on TF 141 than the U.S. and U.K. Also, sign your posts. Imrlybord7 03:33, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks guys for the verification. I do not research about the game, so I wanted to check first. I will then make the appropriate changes. Attack Rhino 06:19, October 19, 2009 (UTC) P.S Is there a way for you (the person) to be able to sign someone's post for them, not putting your signature at the end of the post, but saying it is by that person without having to go into the history and everything? Thanks. u will be fighting as two main people in modern warfare 2 (dont say this isnt confirmed because its always been like this: a marine and sas in cod4 and an american and russian in cod5): a member of TF 141 and also as a ranger in this game. since roach is definately in TF 141 (cliffhanger mission confirms this) he cant be the ranger. First off, SIGN YOUR POSTS! Secondly, you played as three different people in C.o.D 5 (Miller ,Petrenko, and Locke). Also, the Rangers could be apart of Task Force 141. It's also not uncommon for different Special Forces groups to train each other.--OutlawODST :Less than uncommon, it happens all the time. TF 121 is based of real task forces. SF units are frequently training and executing missions together. Attack Rhino 00:16, October 20, 2009 (UTC) i said u fight as two MAIN people u played as locke in only one mission....roach is part of TF 141 and u will fight as someone else in the rangers Captain Price if he returns he cant be part of TF 141 because Soap is already leading it...price would outrank soap and wont be under soaps command so he is not in TF 141 Good point, please sign your posts so we can credit you. ----Slowrider7 Once again my theory is he is a prisoner you find by accident and bust out. Who knows... the loyalists who saved him may have been attacked shortly after Soap was med-evaced out of there. OmgHAX! 04:29, October 19, 2009 (UTC) He could be an adviser who is brought in at the last minute part way through the game, as there are more members needed. Maybe he does not lead, as Soap has had more extremely recent experience. Maybe, maybe not? I do like your theory HAX. Attack Rhino 06:32, October 19, 2009 (UTC) It's interesting to note that the achievement for completing the campaign on hardened or veteran is "The Price of War." MrJoe95 12:59, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Didn't notice that before, thanks. OmgHAX! 13:40, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Not to offend you but there is no way that you could tell price was that prisoner or in the boat (it could have been anybody)but i do belive that he will return and gaz too --Ranjam01 16:44, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Gaz is dead for sure. No one would survive a point-blank headshot from a deagle. As for Price, we might have seen his face. If you pause infamy at the right time you can see the prisoner's profile. Same nose, facial hair looks the same. Its a very distinctive face and could very well be price's. OmgHAX! 21:55, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Am I right to think that the voice actor who is playing Price said that he is/already has started work in LA for the voice of Price? Attack Rhino 22:30, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Yes, Billy Murray (Price's voice actor) confirmed he was doing voice work for Price in Modern Warfare 2, but it could be a flashback or something. and why would Price be a prisoner?MrJoe95 02:23, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Because the guy in chains looks like him. OmgHAX! 13:59, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Considering the frantic action in the scene, I don't think you could say with ANY certainty that Captain Price in the guy in the boat. Assuming Captain Price survived CoD4, chances are HE would be leading TF-141, or he would let Soap take the lead and stay on the sidelines (After all, it was Zakhaev that Price had a vendetta against, not Makarov), which would be especially true if the Loyalists had managed to save him. As usual, the only mention of Captain Price on the article (until the game is released) should be that he is in the game, in some capacity; making the article indicate that he is, for certain, the man in the boat, is based entirely on speculation and wishful thinking. Customizable Appearance in Multiplayer? As in, you can change your gear. Only has an effect on cosmetics. I remember seeing this around some official report on a website (Gamespot?) but it seems this isn't going to be the case. Just want to ask for confirmation. Radioactive Zombie 07:11, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I remember that too from that "leaked" information from Twitter. That would be kinda cool, but then you might hear instead of "OMG HOT DID YOU GET THE ____?" into "OMG HOW DID YOU GET THE GHOST BALACLAVA?" ----Slowrider7 402 said that there won't be any customizable appearances because they want to focus on class creation, but I'm still hoping for some unlockable goodies. Imrlybord7 12:23, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ** ''FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Erm, I mean, thanks for the info. Was looking forward to not looking like some ugly grunt, but whatever. Radioactive Zombie 23:21, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Ghost is XO? On Ghost's page an unregistered user said Ghost is second-in-command of 141. I deleted it as it had no citation, but I was wondering if anyone came across any info like that. I'm posting here because this page gets more traffic. Chief z 15:46, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Definitely unconfirmed info. You were right to delete it. Imrlybord7 16:24, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, that's all I needed. Chief z 22:17, October 19, 2009 (UTC) For what i know, it would not make too much sense that only a NCO would be a XO of any joint unit, especially a multinational special forces (for what it seems) task force. I would think there would be another officer that would be the XO. Attack Rhino 22:36, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :That's exactly what I was thinking and why I deleted it. I figured that some Lieutenant would be XO since Soap is a Captain. Chief z 22:47, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, even if the XO is from another SF unit, it would (I think) still make more sense. Attack Rhino 22:58, October 19, 2009 (UTC) A theory on the EBR I think that there might actually be 2 different versions, M21/M14 style. The AR version could be the M14 EBR, and the sniper version could be the M39 EMR. The purpose for this would be so that instead of having a sniper scope attachment on the EBR, the EMR could just come with a scope. Thoughts? Imrlybord7 17:00, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I doubt IW is doing that again. They seem to be taking a page from R6V2 by making ARs better at sniping. After all, they can use two scopes now, the improved ACOG and the thermal scope, so maybe the Sniper class is reserved for rifles that would never be used at close range like M82. OmgHAX! 17:17, October 19, 2009 (UTC) On a more joking side, the M82 can be used as a makeshift CQB weapon. ----Slowrider7 Soap on a Rope I believe the Task Force 141 character with the American flag on his shoulder is Soap. If you look at his picture on the M14 it looks like Soap has the flag on his shoulder. It could be that Task Force 141 has a uniform that Soap wears.--OutlawODST-- If you're talking about the pic on the M14 EBR page, we discussed that last archive. Entries from previous section, Section 42 Man this one's got me confused. The caption says it's Soap, but he's got the US flag on left arm. Then there's another picture where it shows him from a different angle and he's got the Union Jack on his right arm. And then he doesn't even look like Soap, at least to me; his face looks more square than the one at the top of Soap's page. Then again, Soap's the only guy we know that has a mohawk, plus he's using the M14. If somebody asked me who he is I wouldn't be able to tell them. A little clarification please. Chief z 14:08, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I assumed it was soap since both those shots are from the same place but at different angles. Maybe IW goofed on the texture or something. The guys over at IW forums are debating it as well, they agree its a mistake. OmgHAX! 14:57, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Well keep in mind that TF141 is a team of both American and British soldiers. So it makes perfect sense for there to be both flags on the uniform. WouldYouKindly 17:00, October 16, 2009 (UTC) whats the m14 ebr page It's funny, because I did consider both of those explanation. But TF141 isn't strictly US/UK; it's multi-national. Now if they wore the flags of all the countries involved with the task force they'd probably look like advertisements for the United Nations. Then again I could be wrong, since the team is lead by both forces. Anyhow, I agree with the texture goof, as most of the soldiers seem to be wearing the same basic uniform. By the way, to the guy above me; sign your posts and type M14 EBR in the search box. Chief z 23:46, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Hope this helps. Chief z 00:40, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. It really helped.--OutlawODST No prob. Chief z 10:07, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Uk Royal marine commando Yessss!!! Thank you lord in heavan!--Slacky!!! 18:44, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Is there proof? If not, I'm removing it. Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 19:07, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Weapons AUG A2 and the L85 have been seen in a video interview of Modern Warfare 2 released Oct 15, 2009. These rifles are shown hung on a wall when you are selecting weapons in Spec Ops. Should these be confirmed? 21:11, October 20, 2009 (UTC) The "L85" was an L86 LSW, and we have seen the AUG A2 a dozen times, but we have never seen pick-up text for it. We have seen pick-up text for the AUG HBAR a dozen times, but we have never actually seen it. We are assuming that the guns will be one in the same in the game. It's highly unlikely that we have ONLY seen one of the guns and ONLY seen the pick-up text for the other one. Imrlybord7 22:32, October 20, 2009 (UTC) The other thing is why would IW make models of guns they are not going to use in the game? It would just waste time that they do not have. Attack Rhino 04:50, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Concerning surprizeattack.com Should we include it in the article? We could just give it its own section (not article), and label it "Promotions." We could also toss in the Monster Energy thing. Just a thought. Chief z 06:07, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Definitely a good idea. Imrlybord7 13:49, October 21, 2009 (UTC) L96...actually R700? I was doing some research on the L96 (trying to figure out the exact model), and I came across something interesting: turns out Accuracy International (manufacturer of the L96) makes stocks based on the L96 for some R700's, simply called the Accuracy International Chassis System (AICS). Though I doubt the L96 would be renamed R700 in MW2 (if it is included), it is something interesting to consider. Chief z 06:45, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I definitely don't think that IW would include such a thing. Imrlybord7 13:50, October 21, 2009 (UTC)